Atrasado!
by IsahPucca1010
Summary: Garu se lembra das dificuldades que Pucca teve que passar. Só que tem uma coisa. Ele se lembra que está atrasado para o seu próprio casamento ! - Fanfic americana - Late! - Akira-Chan1 . Pertence a ela. Muito triste


**So... Hi. I am IsahPucca1010 ;D And... I don't know why, but... I'm talking in english... **

**Yeah, I really wanna talk in english some times =/**

**LOL**

**So... YEAH, that's it ;***

**Oh... I almost forget ! I'm writing a dramatic fanfic... Inspired in another american fanfic... I cry in this fanfic ... Well... I wanna cry in portuguese too! XD**

**Bye ;***

**Beginning -**

Apenas os passos de Garu podiam ser ouvidos correndo pela floresta, tão rápido até no limite que suas feridas lhe permitiam. 'Pucca não vai gostar disso', pensou. Garu calculava que estava, pelo menos,á 16 milhas da vila Sooga. Ele estava retornando de uma missão, que quase o matou, e agora estava correndo para chegar ao seu próprio casamento, na hora. E ainda por cima era torrencial. 'Bem, pelo menos, Pucca gosta de chuva', pensou. Apenas o próprio pensamento de seu nome, apareceu um rubor em seu se apaixonou por uma ninja feminina, e isso é ainda um mistério para os outros, mas não para ele. O mais intrigante para ele era como os outros pensavam nisso como mistério. Ela era a única que se preocupava com ele no momento em que Garu pisou na vila de Sooga. Ela era a única pessoa que o ajudou quando ele precisava, mesmo que ele ficava nervoso. Ela era a única pessoa que estava disposta a dar sua vida no dia em que Tobe finalmente derrotou Garu. Basta lembrar, Garu aperta os punhos. Aquele dia foi um dia que Garu queria esquecer de todo jeito, mas queria mantê-lo em seu coração para a eternidade. Ele queria esquecê-lo porque foi o dia em que ele foi derrotado, e foi o dia em que Pucca sacrificou sua vida por ele. Mas foi também foi o dia em que Garu percebeu que ele estava apaixonado por ela.

(Flashback)

"Pucca!" - Garu gritou, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Pucca apenas lá, com a katana atravessando seu estômago."Pucca", ele gritou de novo, não acreditando no que viu. Pucca desabou no chão, ofegando por ar, e Garu correu para seu lado. Pucca, quando viu ele ali, ao lado dela, ela sorriu tristemente, mas ainda assim um sorriso. "Garu ..." ela sussurrou. "Garu... eu vou morrer?", ela perguntou quase num sussurro. "N- não ! V-você vai ser bem Pucca, basta ser forte. Você vai ficar bem." Ele disse tentando parecer crível. "Não, eu não vou ficar bem Garu. Eu posso ver isso em seus olhos. Eu vou morrer." Ela disse."Não! Você vai ficar bem, apenas algumas semanas e então tudo voltará ao normal, me escute! " Exclamou. "Não, Garu. Eu vou morrer agora, você sabe disso." Ela sussurrou calmamente. "Não! Para com isso Pucca!", Disse ele em agonia. "Garu, você não acredita no que está dizendo. Pare de me dizer essas mentiras e enfrente a realidade. Eu vou morrer, você não pode impedir. " Os olhos de Garu estavam cheios, até a borda com lágrimas. Ele sabia que ela estava muito ferida e que ela estava certa. "Garu," Pucca sussurrou. "Sim?" Ele respondeu. "Já que eu vou morrer logo, pode me fazer um favor?", perguntou ela. "qualquer coisa." Ele disse. "Você pode me beijar uma última vez?" Ela pediu, com um pequeno rubor aparecendo em seu rosto. Garu foi surpreendido com este último pedido. Ele ficou pensando. "Garu?" Pucca perguntou. Ele então percebeu que esta era provavelmente a última vez que ele seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para ela. Garu inclinou-se lentamente até que sentiu os lábios dela contra o dele. O beijo foi gentio, no entanto, foi mais do que um beijo de perseguição. Garu inconscientemente colocou sua língua ao longo do seu lábio inferior, o que causou Pucca abrir a boca para que ele possa ter mais acesso. Ele lentamente colocou sua língua em sua boca explorou. Ele ficou surpreso do quão rápido o seu coração estava batendo e ainda mais surpreso com o fato de que ele estava gostando. Quando eles separaram seus lábios, Garu percebeu uma coisa. Algo que ele deveria ter percebido há muito tempo "Pucca? Preciso lhe dizer algo." Ele disse. Ele viu que ela havia parado de respirar e havia ido embora. "Pucca, não! ", Ele gritou. Ele pressionou a cabeça contra o peito dela para ouvir se seu coração ainda estava batendo. Nada. Desde esse dia, Garu tinha percebido que amava muito Pucca.

(Fim do Flashback)

Garu balançou a memória de sua cabeça. "Em vez de eu lembrar do que aconteceu depois", ele pensou. Garu cedeu parte de sua própria vida para trazê-la de volta, mas a conseqüência foi que ele já não era tão hábil como ele era antes. Ele tinha de treinar duas vezes, mesmo com sua versão anterior, mas isso não importa para ele. Para ele, esse era um preço pequeno a pagar pela vida da sua Pucca. Como ele estava pulando de árvore em árvore, um raio atingiu a árvore, ao lado dele. 'Talvez eu deva continuar a pé', ele pensou. Garu pulou da árvore no mesmo segundo que outro raio atingi-lo. 'Cara, eu diria que esses raios estão me perseguindo!' Ele pensou. "Como é que eu sequer chego nessa situação, em primeiro lugar?" ele se perguntou.

(Flashback)

"Garu, precisamos desesperadamente de você", disse uma mulher loira. "Você sabe que eu ficaria feliz, mas eu simplesmente não posso. Tenho um casamento para ir.", afirmou. "Sério? quem vai se casar?" , perguntou ela. "Umm ..." Garu disse afastando-se com um rubor no rosto. Felizmente, ela não percebeu. "Então, quem é?" ela perguntou impaciente com o ninja. "Um amigo meu. Um bom amigo meu.", respondeu ele tentando controlar o rubor. "É isso? Ah qual é Garu! Esta missão é provavelmente a mais importante. Se não for, será uma desonra por recusar.", disse ela esticando a palavra desonra. Garu sabia que ele seria derrotado, ele nunca faria nada que pudesse o desonrar. E essa foi a razão que ele veio à vila Sooga, foi para restaurar sua honra. "Ok Mikio, eu vou fazer isso."

(Fim do Flashback)

"Droga.", disse. "Talvez se eu teria lhe contado a verdade, ela teria me deixado fora disso." Ele pensou. Após cerca de meia hora, ele viu a entrada da vila Sooga. "Finalmente", pensou. Ele correu para o escritório de Mikio, rapidamente caiu fora da rolagem, e correu para sua casa para ficar pronto. Originalmente, ele era suposto para ter ido para a sala de treinamento, para ficar originalmente pronto para o casamento, mas Garu não tinha tempo para isso. Ele rapidamente tomou um banho, passou alguma pomada em suas feridas, se trocou, em seguida correu para o salão de treinamento tão rápido quanto pode.

Quando ele chegou lá Pucca já estava no altar com um olhar preocupado no rosto. Quando ela viu Garu, sua raiva diminuiu. Garu sabia que teria que fazer algumas explicações a dar, mas não se importava no momento. Agora ele estava feliz por ele não atrasado demais. "Onde você estava?" Pucca sussurra para Garu que tomou seu lugar no altar. "É uma longa história"Garu sussurra para Pucca. O padre começa a falar. Ele olha para o que Pucca estava vestindo. Ela estava vestindo um quimono branco lindo com um cinto de ouro, um colar com um dragão e pétalas de sakura, caindo impresso nela. Ela estava usando um pouco de rímel com algum blush. Ela nunca gostou de usar maquiagem, exceto quando ela tinha onze anos. "Você está linda", ele sussurrou. Ela riu um pouco e depois disse: "Você não parece muito ruim." Garu sorriu um pouco e, em seguida, presta a atenção para o padre. "E agora você, Garu, você aceita Pucca como a sua legítima esposa e ficar com ela através dos momentos bons e maus , os doença e na tragédia ?" "Eu aceito", disse ele sem hesitação. "E você, Pucca, você aceita Garu como seu legítimo marido, e ficar com ele através dos momentos bons e maus, na doença e na tragédia?" "Eu aceito.", disse ela com amor em sua voz. "Então eu vos declaro marido e mulher, e até que a morte os separe. Pode beijar a noiva." Garu delicadamente levantou o véu e colocou os lábios contra os dela. Pucca e Garu andaram de mãos dadas até a ilha. Os dois se beijaram de novo, com a felicidade de estarem casados. Só então a chuva recomeçou e os dois acabaram de se molhar.

"Então, Garu, porque você estava atrasado?" Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Eu vou te dizer quando chegar em casa", ele sussurrou de volta. "Você sabe, é indigno chegar atrasado para o seu próprio casamento", disse. Garu gemeu. "Não me lembre", disse.

**É... talvez eu poderia escrever outro capítulo, falando de como ele fez Pucca ressuscitar O.o**

**A verdadeira história acaba assim mesmo..**

**UUPS, esqueci que eu comecei falando em inglês =D Ah deixa pra lá D=**


End file.
